Weep no more, my Rose
by Shade the Raven
Summary: ShadAmy songfic from Evanesance. "I know it wasnt your fault, my rose. If only you would realize how special you really are..."


_Weep no more, my rose_

_(by Shade the Raven)_

_Characters and song copyright of their respective owners_

"One minute to curtain, Miss Rose. Good luck out there!" the man at the rope said.

"Thanks, Ari" she replied, giving her bangs one last straightening and 'foofing' out of her emerald eyes. Once she decided she was good to go, Amy Rose stood, her heels echoing softly off the hardwood of the stage. Carefully she adjusted her shimmering black dress, its split riding fairly high up her leg and curves fitting to her mature and perfectly-proportioned hips and bosom. Her bright eyes enhanced by appropriate shade and the strawberry of her lip gloss floated softly in the air. She had let her quills grow only down to her shoulders, her bangs gracefully framing her cheeks and smile.

She had grown up quite a bit in the year since the incident with Iblis and that terrible battle. A year since she and Tails had dragged Sonic and Shadow's beaten bodies back to the fox's workshop to heal. The pink hedgehog had stayed by her hero's side for almost a week, nursing his wounds and waiting for him to stir once again.

Then came morning where she awoke to find his bed empty, neatly made nonetheless. Her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth until she discovered a small note curled in her delicate hand.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know you won't understand why I left this way, but this something I have to do. After all that we've been through in the past, I just need some time to figure out what it is I'm fighting for anymore. Not sure how long it will take, but I'll be back when I know._

_-"Sonikuu"_

The tears were soft at first, coming one by one. Then they couldn't be restrained as she buried her face into the barren blanket. It felt like an eternity until Amy could even lift her head again, even long after there were no more sad drops to be spent. And when she did, her bloodshot eyes were snapped open wide to see a familiar onyx hedgehog standing in the doorway, with only the slightest marks and discolored fur to indicate injury.

"Looks like the faker took off early" he said. Actually, Shadow was fairly curious as to why Sonic took off also, especially with the damage the cobalt speedster had taken. But that curiosity was canceled out when he saw the half-soaked note in her hand and sheer sadness etched on her lips

"He…he's gone to… to find himself" she sobbed out.

Shadow let out a humph "Nice of him to let everyone else know-"

Suddenly, the little rose exploded "BUT WHY?!!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO RUN?!?...what did I do wrong?..."

_Oh, shit_ he thought. This was definitely _not _the ultimate life-form's field of expertise. Still, he couldn't leave her wallowing like this. It just didn't feel right, even to such a hardened form as Shadow. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with you Rose."

"Yes it did, I know it did! He left.. because of me.." her head lowering back into her arms "I guess… he really… doesn't…"

The sobs took control again. And even Shadow could take no more of this scene, lest he lose control. He turned away from her and reached for his trusty chaos emerald. And before he whisked himself away, the midnight warrior whispered "I know it wasn't your fault, my rose. If only you would realize how special you really are…"

And somehow, between the gasps for air and sorrowful notes, Amy had heard Shadow's quiet wish. Quickly, she looked up, only to be greeted by the flash of Chaos Control. She stared off into space, her mind now in total disarray over what her life had been. Yet, in all the thoughts, emotion and confusion, she began to think that maybe, just maybe, Shadow was right.

* * *

After that, life slowly took on a new meaning of normal. Amy had taken to babysitting Cream and Cheese often. She had always found the young rabbit's energy and unbridled cheer almost matching her own. It was still a difficult transition, as some days Amy swore she saw a streak of blue streak past the corner of her eye. Or the days that she still dreamt on what used to be, waking up to a tear-marked pillow. But the little flower girl was always there to wipe away the negative and at least suppress the hurt with a wide smile and a beautiful crown of life. And it was thanks to Cream that Amy had discovered her newfound love; to sing. Granted, she was shy still about large crowds and stage pressure. But after a few small performances in front of her closest friends, they had all agreed that she should try something a bit grander. And so she had signed up for a small, yet quite upscale performance. It was still a bit nerve-racking, but as soon as the curtain rose and her audience greeted her, Amy felt that fear give way to anticipation. 

Gracefully, she took a seat at the piano that had been prepared, adjusting everything to where it should be. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Amy Rose and I dedicate this to someone long gone from me" she stated into the microphone. And as delicate as the rose she was, Amy began to play, a piece that would speak volumes on the story that was her life.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Jetting from rooftop to rooftop, Shadow the Hedgehog had no mission tonight. Instead he found himself doing what he seemed to be doing more and more often since that fateful morning when he had looked into that pink angel's eyes and felt a sudden warmth stir within him. At first he didn't understand it. His heart had always been cold, immune to such emotion as this. But in that moment, Shadow had realized that he wasn't as perfect as he made himself to sound. Because, what is an ultimate life-form without an ultimate cause? To him, it was an aching feeling that would not be banished. So, whenever his G.U.N appointed work was dismissed, the ebony hedgehog took off into the world, searching for his answer.

Suddenly, he heard it again, that innocent voice, carried by the wind and a piano's cry. Blasting full speed to its source, he found a somewhat fanciful building near the city's core, thankfully topped with an artistic skylight. He pressed his face to the glass carefully, lest it crack and cause an embarrassing fall. Indeed, there she was, front and center. Amy Rose, at the helm of the grand instrument, hypnotizing all in range with a harmony he just couldn't believe.. Shadow was frozen in place as her voice wrecked all havoc with his mind. Instantly taken back to that moment, and with the new spark he found ignited.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me  


He couldn't see much of her face with the way her quills sat, but it was fairly obvious who was the inspiration for this little number._ Damm you, Sonic. Even when you disappear, you bring this pain to one who never deserved it._

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me  


Amy couldn't hold it back anymore. The final layer of restraint she thought she could keep eroded away as memories met with lyrics and sound. She felt her voice grow louder and more powerful, but decided quickly against holding it back. Instead, she let the dormant fire flair once more, fueling her hands and her heart.

_  
I've tried so hard  
To tell myself that your gone  
But though your still with me  
I've been alone all along.  
_

There were no words do describe what he had just heard, save for one. Perfection. It had blown him out of his air shoes, the way her voice had almost shattered his insides. It was dawning within him, a deduction so simple, he should've smacked himself. _What is the one thing everyone seems to want most? The one feeling they try for all their lives?_ He understood now, this unnamed warmth within him. It was love. Shadow was so struck by this he didn't even notice the single drop fall from his eye onto the glass.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me  
Me, me_

Amy slowly let the notes die away, and the applause from the crowd quickly overtook it. She stood carefully, not to disturb anything and keeping her head low so no one could the streaks of makeup down her cheeks. Bowing as gracefully as possible, she headed back behind the safety of the curtain. Past the claps of those backstage, into the alley behind the building. Once she was sure no one else was around, Amy buried her face in her hands. Until a familiar voice emerged from the darkness.

"Amy"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the mention of her name. The midnight hedgehog approached cautiously, even as his mind was going absolutely hyper.

"Shadow…what are you doing here…what have"

He took the one last step forward to take her hands in his "Was in the neighborhood, when I heard probably the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"You… you really thought it was that good?" she asked, her own thoughts in equal disarray. The being before her was supposed to be cold, impenetrable even. But to Amy, he had a misunderstood heart and a healing soul. _Is that why he said what he did?_

"I've seen many things in this life, Rose. But none will ever compare with that."

"Oh, Shadow…" she replied, burying her face into the white patch in his chest. Placing one hand through her hair and the other on her back, Shadow held her close to him. The ice in his veins, replaced with fire.

"Can I ask you something?" she started.

"You may."

"Why did you say what you did? Last year, do you know what I'm talking about?"

He smiled a small, almost unheard-of smile. Bringing his hands under her face, he raised Amy's emerald jewels until they were locked with his crimson orbs. Carefully, he wiped the ruined makeup away as he answered "It was the first step in a long journey. I wish it didn't take me this long to figure it out, but now I think I have my answer."

"And that is?"

His answer was to slowly lower his head to her and place his lips upon hers. The kiss started small, seeing as how Shadow had never actually done this before. But quickly, Amy's arms wrapped him in an ever familiar bone crushing hug, her mouth opening wide and inviting him to explore. An explosion glowed brightly in both their minds and this feeling of sheer euphoria seemed to last an eternity.

Finally breaking for air, he looked back down into her wanting eyes, his spines feeling lighter than air and lips tasting of fresh strawberries "Simple. I love you Amy Rose."

"And I love you too Shadow. With all my heart."

The two were quickly lost to another embrace. One heart had been freed of its razor bonds by another, equally tortured soul. And as long as her midnight warrior was near, the rose would weep no more.


End file.
